La rose malade
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Albus n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est oublié une nouvelle élève. Comment est ce possible ? Heureusement Severus est là pour tout arranger comme d'habitude. C'est donc une jeune fille malade qui rentre à Poudlard pour rencontrer Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter... Cette première année risque fort des mouvementés. (rating M car il y aura des relations sexuels (plus tard))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Laura Smith m'appartient.

 **Couple** **:** DM/OC/HP

 **Message :** Coucou tout le monde ! Bienvenu pour une nouvelle histoire ! Alors comme l'indique le titre mon OC est malade et peu être que certaines maladies sont inconnues pour vous donc je vais à chaque chapitre mettre la signification des maladies.

La dépression (envie suicidaire, ne pas se sentir bien)

La psychose (perte de contact avec la réalité)

Complexe d'infériorité (quand la personne est persuadée qu'elle est une moins que rien)

Narcolepsie (trouble du sommeil (normalement nous pour tomber dans le sommeil paradoxal (où on tombe dans l'inconscience) il faut attendre 90 minutes alors que pour eux il faut attendre 10 minutes et le réveil est complique (difficile de rester éveillé et ils peuvent s'endormir partout tellement ils sont fatigués)))

Dépendance affective (attaché à quelqu'un (obsession))

Ochlophobie (peur de foule)

La mélancolie (proche de la dépression)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Laura Smith**

\- Severus ! Mon ami ! S'exclama le vieux à la longue barbe blanche.

\- Oui Albus, répondit le maître de potion en s'imaginant déjà le pire.

\- J'ai un problème et il y a que vous qui pouvez le régler, annonça le directeur de Poudlard en mettant un bonbon dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore ? S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Rien, rien mon enfant. J'ai simplement oublié une élève, répliqua le vieux.

\- Comment ça "oublié une élève" ? Où ça ? Interrogea l'espion en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai oublié une née-moldu et apparemment, elle n'a pas eu sa lettre, il faut que vous alliez la chercher, exigea le leader de l'ordre de Phénix en donnant un papier avec l'adresse.

\- Maintenant ?! Je suis désolé mais j'ai une potion sur le feux, ajouta l'employé en prenant mécaniquement le papier dans sa main.

\- Oui bien sûr maintenant, merci Severus, remercia le barbu avant de partir laissant son fils de coeur pour retourner dans son bureau.

\- Sale fou, grogna le maître de potion en jurant avant de partir à son tours.

Severus Snape, un homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs tombant en rideaux sur son visage, transplana à l'adresse indiquer sur le papier. En regardant autour de lui à la recherche de la maison de la gamine, le maître de potion trouva un hôpital psychiatrique. Il fronça des sourcils en relisant le papier où était marqué l'adresse pour découvrir l'adresse de l'hôpital. En conclusion, la jeune fille que Severus était venu cherché était malade. L'homme rentra dans le bâtiment blanc pour découvrir des femmes et des hommes en blouse blanche. Le sorcier se dirigea vers l'accueil pour apercevoir une femme à la jupe extra courte voir inexistante. La femme ressemblant à une prostituée lui fit un sourire faux.

\- Puis-je vous aidez monsieur ? Interrogea Mathilde d'après le badge.

\- Je chercherais une certaine Laura Smith, annonça Severus Snape en retenant une grimace.

\- Ah oui, celle là, chambre 213, signala la femme blonde d'une voix exaspéré.

Le maître de potion marcha jusqu'à la chambre 213. Il ouvrit la porte délicatement pour découvrir une jeune fille de 11 ans à la peau pâle, des cheveux violets et boucles en train de dormir tranquillement. Le professeur observa curieusement la chambre. Il y avait des tableaux d'oiseaux dessinés en fusain ou en peinture. Pratiquement tous les oiseaux avaient les ailes déployaient. Libre. Il y avaient également des paysages imaginaires comme des rêves. Sur la table de nuit, il y avait un rouleau customisé où des bracelets reposaient. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient pâles, claires mais jamais sombres. Accroché au lit, il y avait une tablette. Severus la prit pour la lire, comprendre pourquoi une sorcière se trouvait dans un hôpital moldu.

 _Dépressive_

 _Psychose_

 _Complexe d'infériorité_

 _Narcolepsie_

 _Dépendance affective_

 _Ochlophobie_

 _Mélancolie_

Severus reconnaissait les maladies car les médicomages, les psycomages et les maîtres de potion faisaient toujours des recherches sur ses maladies pour trouver une remède. Surtout pour la psychose, les pertes de conscience arrivaient fréquemment mais surtout aléatoirement pour certaine personne. Le complexe d'infériorité était dure à soigner car c'était une maladie mental, généralement ceux atteints par cette maladie étaient déterminé à croire qu'elles étaient des moins que rien. La narcolepsie était compliqué et handicapant car ceux qui possédaient cette maladie pouvaient s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. De plus le sommeil était très profond, rendant le réveil difficile. La dépendance affective apparaît généralement à cause de maltraitance présent dans l'enfance des malades. L'ochlophobie, aussi nommé "la peur de la foule", toujours une maladie mental. Quant à la mélancolie, c'était une maladie proche de la dépression. Comment une gamine avait pu attraper toutes ces maladies ?

Le maître de potion avança vers la jeune fille et commença à secouer doucement pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit ses yeux verts qui se referma pratiquement tout de suite de fatigue. Le professeur la secoua de nouveau doucement mais avec plus d'insistance. Finalement, Laura arriva à garder les yeux pour pouvoir regarder l'homme en face d'elle même si de temps en temps ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

\- Laura ? Vous m'entendez ? Interrogea le professeur de potion avec douceur.

\- Oui… Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à rester éveillé, annonça la fille d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis ici car vous êtes une sorcière… Commença le professeur de Poudlard en gardant toujours une voix douce.

\- Je sais, ma mère me l'a dit avant de mourir, signala la fille aux cheveux violets.

\- Êtes vous prêt à aller à Poudlard ? L'école magique d'Angleterre ? Questionna Severus en caressant les cheveux de la gamine qui essaya de garder ses yeux ouverts.

\- Oui… Croyez vous que je serais douée en tant que sorcière monsieur ? Demanda la violette d'une voix innocente.

\- Évidemment.

\- Monsieur, je pourrais apporter mes tableaux avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mes carnets de dessin ? Mon journal intime ?

\- Tout ce qui vous appartient.

La jeune fille se redressa et se leva pour préparer ses affaires seulement à cause narcolepsie son cerveau n'était pas encore tout à faire réveillé. Severus se précipita vers la gamine pour la tenir car celle-ci allait tomber sur le sol. Laura murmura un merci avant d'ouvrir un placard où il y avait une valise décoré. Elle prit le bagage et le posa sur le lit aux draps blancs. Le premier tableau qu'elle décrocha pour le mettre dans la valise se trouva être un portrait de sa défunte mère réalisé au fusain. Peu à peu la valise se retrouva remplit de vêtements, tableaux, carnets ainsi que de bracelet. La jeune fille ouvra le placard de sa table de nuit pour prendre son matériel de dessin : l'encre de chine, les fusains, crayons de couleur, peinture, aquarelle, craie grâce… Tout ça dans une petite poche de maquillage. On fond du même placard se trouva une boîte remplie de médicament. Laura la rangea précieusement dans sa valise. Ensuite, elle se mit à genoux pour prendre quelque chose sous son lit. La chose se trouva être un livre de potion qui à certainement appartenu à sa mère. Elle finit par fermer sa valise sous les yeux doux de Severus.

C'était la première fois que le maître de potion arrivait à être doux sans se forcer. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, ni de la compassion. Seulement cette innocence, cette gentillesse, cette jeune fille arrivait à se libérer seulement en dessinant. Severus aimerait que se soit pareil pour lui. Que se soit si simple pour oublier sa Lily. Oublier qu'il était responsable de sa mort, tout comme celle de Potter, qu'il était responsable du statut d'orphelin de Harry.

Le maître de potion n'avait pas vu Laura approcher de lui. Quand celle-ci lui prit les mains, l'homme aux cheveux noirs sursauta avant de baisser les yeux vers la gamine.

\- Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde… Même vous.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
